


仲夏夜之梦

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 爱情不是用眼睛看的，而是用心体会的，所以丘比特的眼睛总是蒙着的。——莎士比亚·《仲夏夜之梦》
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	仲夏夜之梦

仲夏夜之梦

Bgm:Love And The Hunter

金红AU

爱情不是用眼睛看的，而是用心体会的，所以丘比特的眼睛总是蒙着的。

——莎士比亚·《仲夏夜之梦》

0.

2014年5月12日——杜尔姆在自己二十二岁生日这一天，许了三个愿望：

能和金特尔一起入选世界杯大名单  
能和金特尔一起拿冠军  
能和金特尔在一起

尽管身为一个资深的虔诚的天主教徒，但是摸着良心说实话，他觉得这三个愿望实现的可能性都不大。

但是两个月后，在马拉卡纳球场，被胜利的喜悦冲击到一脸懵逼的杜尔姆真情实感地感觉自己是世界上最欧的锦鲤了。

一起进了大名单，还一起拿了冠军，哪怕是一起打替补也是开心的。

乐天派的杜尔姆也算是勉强看开了，事不过三，三个愿望中了两个估计也是没谁了，不过这辈子的运气大概也算是耗尽了。

所以在回到酒店的party上，他欣然接受所有队友们孜孜不倦且不怀好意的灌酒。

今朝有酒今朝醉，明天醒了，就忘记最后一个愿望吧。

第二天头疼欲裂的他艰难地在床上翻了个身，却发现自己边上还有个人。

杜尔姆几乎是下意识地发出了第一声尖叫，然后立刻手忙脚乱地去按床头灯的开关。

等他看清楚和他睡在一起的是谁之后，足足过了十几秒他才发出第二声悲鸣。

在这短短的十几秒内他的脑海中飞过无数条五花八门的弹幕。

其中有一条是，我的最后一个愿望这算是实现了？？？

1.

决赛之夜被撞得短暂性失忆的大小眼克拉默同学没有参加这场疯狂的party，因为脑震荡的程度还不能确定，他被神医强制性要求早退，教练甚至安排了全队唯一的双人间给他，还委派杜尔姆照顾他，尽管克拉默委屈巴巴，也只能早早地钻进被窝里，糊里糊涂地坠入了梦乡。

等他醒过来时，依然昏昏沉沉的，但他准确地捕捉到了一件事，那就他的室友杜尔姆夜不归宿。

如果喝到现在，大概已经醉死了吧，克拉默一边揉着太阳穴一边想着。

就在这时，克拉默听到隔壁传来一声尖叫，他被吓得一哆嗦，然后又是一声。

一瞬间，克拉默就脑补了新科世界冠军德国队队员在酒店遭遇歹徒袭击等等各种稀奇古怪的画面，这一想不要紧，他顿时被自己吓得不轻，拔腿就往隔壁跑。

印象中，隔壁住的大概是马蒂亚斯来着。

惴惴不安的克拉默敲了两下门，“马蒂亚斯，是你吗？你咋了？”

隔着门，克拉默听见“砰”的一声，然后金特尔略带喑哑的声音传了出来，“没事，我就是做噩梦了。”

“那刚刚那个声音……”

“那个……我不小心把台灯撞下地了。”

面对这么扯的理由，克拉默竟也没多想，只说了一句小心点就回宿舍洗澡去了……

他要是知道自己错过了这么大的一个瓜，大概会捂着心口哭出来吧。

一直听着房间外的脚步声渐渐远去了，房间里的两个人几乎是同时松了口气，然后在几秒之内恢复了几分钟前那种谜之尴尬的氛围。

脸红得可以滴下血的杜尔姆抱着被子，战战兢兢地问：“你你你怎么会在这？”

金特尔一脸无辜,“这是我房间，我不在这我在哪？”

“那我为什么会在你房间？”杜尔姆欲哭无泪。

“你喝醉了，克里斯睡得太死没给你留门，我又找不着你的房卡放在哪了，总不能就把你仍在酒店大堂吧。”金特尔挑眉。

“然后，我们就就就——”杜尔姆瞥了一眼地上散落的不可言喻的东西，语无伦次，捂着脸把自己蒙进了被子里。

金特尔哭笑不得，他拎着被角把被子抖开，里面那位装鸵鸟的人仍捂着个脸不愿接受现实，他贴着杜尔姆的耳根低低地说：“我们做爱了。”

杜尔姆的耳根瞬间充血，他想躲开，却被牢牢被金特尔锁在怀里，金特尔笑了，声音放得愈发低了，几乎可以算是耳语了，“你还跟我说，你喜欢我……”

杜尔姆的肩膀因为这句话猛地颤抖了一下，然后下一秒就被摁在了枕头上。

他感觉有灼热的吻落在他的胸前，落在他的锁骨上，落在他的喉结上，然后一声细细的喘息声就透过指缝溜了出来。

金特尔抬起头，耐着性子扒开杜尔姆死死捂住脸的手，并且在杜尔姆因为羞耻而发出下一声悲鸣之前，吻住了他。

2.

回程的整个下午，杜尔姆都浑浑噩噩的，在去机场的大巴上，他把克拉默提出的几个关于前一晚夜不归宿的问题一一糊弄了过去。

他总感觉隔着几排坐在后面的金特尔的目光落在他的后颈上，盯得他后脖子发烫。

上帝就像一本辅导书，给了你想要的答案，却跳过了最必要的几个步骤，说到底爱情的原委还是要靠自己去摸索。

杜尔姆对于如今的局面颇有些苦恼，酒后乱性从来不该是他的作风，而且本来都打算放弃了，如今一张大馅饼从天而降，真真把他砸了个不知所措。

他又忍不住回忆起今天早上在床上的耳鬓厮磨，不由得满面通红。

第二次经历情欲的洗礼，让前一晚刚刚结束处男生涯的杜尔姆仍然是很难为情，他既感到羞耻又不由自主地沉迷其中，就像那过于克制的呻吟声，梗在喉头不上不下，最终还是被过于粗野的顶弄挤了出来，溢满了房间的每一个角落。

第二次事后似乎比第一次还要让人尴尬和窒息，杜尔姆抓住自己散开的领口，避开了金特尔仍蠢蠢欲动的亲吻，溜回了自己房间。

候机室里，队友们心情愉快地三三两两坐在一起聊天，或聊回国后的假期，或聊庆典的出场队形，所有人都兴致勃勃，只有杜尔姆心不在焉。

“我们就这样走刚刚好。”穆勒手舞足蹈地比划了一个方案。

拉姆扯着嘴角翻了个白眼，征询其他几个原来一个套间的室友，“马茨，克里斯，埃瑞克你们觉得怎么样？”

胡梅尔斯坏笑着附和穆勒，克拉默表示没意见，小鸡啄米似的点头。

“埃瑞克？！”穆勒伸出手在正走神的杜尔姆眼前挥了挥，杜尔姆猛地抬起头，眼神飘忽，结结巴巴，“啊…我觉得这样很好啊……”

穆勒眼尖，一眼就看到了杜尔姆喉结上模模糊糊的红印子，嗓门大的整个候机室都为之一颤，“埃瑞克，你脖子上是什么？？？”

杜尔姆被惊得差点从椅子上摔下去，他死死捂住脖子，“没没没没啥。”

拉姆和胡梅尔斯对视一眼，胡梅尔斯耸耸肩表示自己一无所知，接着他看向了克拉默，结果克拉默也是一脸懵逼，然后他环视了一下四周，由衷地感觉到投向他们这边几十束如炬的目光中，只有金特尔一个不夹杂八卦或疑惑的色彩，却灼热的可以在穆勒身上烧出一个洞来。

已过而立之年的队长突然感觉自己好像知道了什么不得了的秘密。

3.

其实之前杜尔姆暗恋金特尔的事情，队内也不是所有人都毫无察觉。

比如说队内年龄的最高山脉，克洛泽。作为团内大赛经验最丰富的老将，他一直对帮助初出茅庐的小将调节心理压力一事很有耐心，队里面几乎所有九零后小将都接受过他的调解或者教诲。

而杜尔姆这个男孩子是个慢热且内秀的金牛座，对于感情的态度颇有些讳莫如深，要不是克洛泽足够老练敏感，可能也不大能从杜尔姆在说起自己喜欢的人名字时微妙的语气变化里听出那若有若无的爱慕。

而金特尔这一边的态度，克洛泽也算是时刻看在眼里。

金特尔总是乐于和杜尔姆亲近的，否则也不可能愿意天天陪杜尔姆玩飞镖。而且这两个孩子总是形影不离，哪怕是因为训练分组被拆开了，克洛泽都能感觉到队里最小的男孩子的眼神对他好友的追逐，而这种追逐不仅仅只是因为青睐。

感觉就像八年前的巴斯蒂和波尔蒂一样……

因为没有直达的飞机，从巴西凯旋而归就必须要转机，在中转站，金特尔接过领队下发的机票看了一眼座位号，然后又悄无声息地瞥了不远处的杜尔姆一眼，寄希望于能看到自己想看的内容。

杜尔姆似乎感觉到了什么，窘迫地合上护照夹，想挪开一段距离，却被金特尔一把抓住。

“我们谈谈。”金特尔指尖的温度隔着一层薄薄的布料传来，让杜尔姆微颤了一下。

杜尔姆不敢乱动，生怕动作大了会引起周围队友的注意，只能低着头被金特尔拉去了候机室最靠里的那个吸烟区。

还有半个小时就要登机了，要抓紧时间。

“谈什么？”吸烟区的光线不太好，空气中大量残留的烟味让杜尔姆止不住地皱眉。

金特尔往前一步，杜尔姆本能地后退，却被直接堵在了墙角。

“明明是你亲口说的喜欢我，可为什么你给我的感觉是你很怕我。”金特尔微微俯下身子，把手撑在杜尔姆耳侧，毫不避讳地与其直视。

“我——”杜尔姆感觉到一瞬间的血流上涌，连心跳和呼吸都变得不能自主起来，“我只是不能确定——”

“嗯？”金特尔还在等待着下文，两个人之间的空隙进一步缩小了。

突然吸烟区的门被推开了，不甚明显的声音吓了两人一跳，杜尔姆更是直接一把把金特尔推开，然后又一次手忙脚乱地溜走了。

就差一点点而已。

4.

也不知道睡了多久，杜尔姆被机身一阵不强不弱的震动弄醒了。

大约是一个不那么要紧的上升气流造成的，他看了看窗外，天色还很不明朗，依稀可以看出仍是午夜时分。

杜尔姆一向浅眠，被吵醒了想要再睡着也不是那么容易，他掀开盖在身上的毯子，环视了一下机舱，队友们都以各种稀奇古怪的姿势睡得正香。

他蹑手蹑脚地顺着过道走向了厕所，厕所里的灯光也不是很亮，杜尔姆对着镜子打量了自己脸上若隐若现的黑眼圈几眼，微微叹了口气。

啊啊啊啊，我这是在干什么啊，杜尔姆用沾了水的手使劲揉了揉自己的脸。

好像有人敲了敲厕所的门，杜尔姆回过神来，以为是有人内急，便急急地打开了门，却被来人一把捂住嘴，杜尔姆连叫都没叫出声，然后传到耳边的是门被锁上的声音。

杜尔姆抬头一看，立刻红了脸，果然是他。

不速之客金特尔似乎特别满意这个结果，他坏笑着比了个噤声的手势，“终于不会有人打扰我们了，嗳，你之前说，只是不确定什么来着？”

两个超过一米八的男孩在一个狭小的空间里无声地对峙着，杜尔姆首先败下阵来，他垂下脑袋，低低地说：“我不确定之前的那个事会不会让你误会，误会我只是想找你做床伴……”

金特尔着实有些意外，却感觉有一种冲动呼之欲出，他捧起杜尔姆的脸，笑意从眼底溢了出来，“虽然那晚你喝醉了，但远远还算不上主动，所以诱导这件事发生的人，是我。”

杜尔姆的睫毛抖了一下。

“所以——对于你的告白，我很开心，真的，很开心。”

也不知道是谁先咬上对方的嘴唇，两个人似乎已经忘记自己正身处一个不那么适宜做爱的环境，心意相通的喜悦可以弥补一切缺憾。

杜尔姆被吻得喘不上气来，他感觉自己硌在洗手台边缘的腰正在隐隐作痛，便不由自主地闷哼了一声，金特尔干脆利落地把他抱起来，让他坐在了台子上，趁势挤进了杜尔姆的两腿之间。

金特尔用指腹摩挲着杜尔姆喉结上前一天他留下的印子，忍不住凑过去加深了那个痕迹，杜尔姆被咬得惊喘出声，逼着自己把那一声细细的呻吟声压了下去。

光在颈间作乱也就算了，金特尔的手也不老实，顺着被扯开的衬衫一路伸了进去在杜尔姆略有些单薄的脊背上暧昧地画着圈儿，然后一路又回到身前。

敏感的乳尖暴露在空气中，再加上不那么温柔的揉弄变得充血挺立，杜尔姆不敢低头看，死死地闭上了眼睛。

“转过去。”金特尔喘着粗气，温柔却又强硬地说。

杜尔姆的心一颤，他知道迎接他的是什么，却迟疑着不敢转过去。

“埃瑞克，乖。”金特尔咬着他的耳尖鼓励道，杜尔姆不得不在这样一个空间里把身子换了一个方向，纠缠间他的衬衫被折腾得可怜兮兮，堪堪挂在臂弯处，露出线条优美的肩胛。

杜尔姆听见自己皮带被解开的声音，紧接着内裤也被拉了下去。

飞机上没有润滑剂，厕所里洗过手用来擦手的护手霜成了临时的替代品。但说老实话，效果着实不如润滑剂的一半，当金特尔探进第一根手指的时候，杜尔姆再也憋不住自己的呻吟，一点点疼痛的刺激就迫使他压了又压的呻吟声争先恐后地跑了出来。

“疼……”他抓着台子边缘的指尖泛着白，而身体裸露着的部分却因为情动而泛着缱绻的红。

金特尔被迫放慢扩张的速度，又多蘸了一些护手霜，借着那不尽如人意的效果探进了第二根手指，他感觉身前的杜尔姆本能地颤抖着，便在他的后颈和耳侧落下细细密密的吻，以作安抚。

手指抽动的速度很慢，当三指能够进出自如时，金特尔早已忍不住了。

好不容易适应了手指的杜尔姆感觉自己的身后被撑开，那程度比手指还要糟糕，他呜咽着，咬着下唇，哆哆嗦嗦地接纳着外物的入侵。

全部进入了之后，杜尔姆感觉自己也就适应了不到一分钟身后的进出就开始了，那一下比一下猛烈的撞击让他感到眩晕，就像是被气流冲击地瑟瑟发抖的飞机一样，竟有了神魂出窍的错觉，他想躲，却被牢牢困在洗手台和金特尔的咫尺之间反反复复地接受着或温柔或粗暴的快感的洗礼。

有过之前的两次磨合，金特尔对杜尔姆的一切早就摸了个清清楚楚，没花多少功夫就找到了那要命的一点开始轻轻浅浅地探索并磨蹭着，杜尔姆被顶得腿一软，要不是还被金特尔箍着腰差点就瘫了下去，快感的巨浪把他送上浪尖然后伴着沸腾的血液涌向四肢百骸。

高潮来得让他猝不及防，身前被冷落许久但早已半勃的性器被身后传来的电流刺激得充血，都没怎么抚慰就泄了出来。

杜尔姆无力地用手撑住洗手台，刚想站稳，机身又不轻不重地颤抖了一下，他一个趔趄，重心全落在了身后的金特尔身上，金特尔还未退出去的性器进的更深了。

两个人不约而同地发出一声压抑的呻吟，金特尔低笑着吻上杜尔姆的耳垂，“是气流？”

杜尔姆被吻得发痒，夹着肩膀想躲，却被摁了个结结实实，他感觉身后的人把手附在自己的手背上，然后紧紧拢住，然后新一轮的进攻又开始了。

他们自己也不知到底“非法”占有了卫生间多久，反正金特尔扶着杜尔姆溜出来的时候，天还没亮，大家还是睡得和死猪一样。

等第二天一早杜尔姆醒过来的时候，发现自己边上的位置上坐的人已经变成金特尔了。

金特尔替他拉了拉毯子，低低地说：“我和克里斯换位子了，你再睡一会儿吧，还有一个多小时呢。”

杜尔姆点点头，心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

Thanks God.


End file.
